Ionstorms and others too
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: 1awaymission2lietenants1shuttle2ionstorms p/t


author: Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
summary: 1AwayMission2Lieutenants2IonStormesStrucking1Shuttle  
  
NB! This is my first FanFic, Ijust havn´t posted it before. It´s probably really *lousy* (well maybe not but I can´t judge myself) and it´s just something I made up late one night, as most of my Fic.  
  
NB;2! The title´s strange but It´s all I can come up with for now.  
  
  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Ion storms and others too  
  
  
  
Captain Janeway, Chakotay and Sewen Of Nine had just beamed to an uninhabited planet in the Delta Quad. (where else)  
  
Chakotay hurried to open the Delta flyers doors coz there was no oxygen on this planet. The doors slid open and the three people went inside, all three of them wondering what they were about to see in there.  
  
The Flyer baded in 'red alert' lights wich was on the brink to finally shut down after many hours of helpless flashing.  
  
"Computer revoke red alert." The Captain said, the computer beeped familiar and the red lights was immediatly replaced by the regular ones.  
  
Chakotay gasped when the white lights came on, the helm was crossed by electric shocks every now and then, several buttons were ruined and the chairs inside the Flyer was all on the floor. Also on the floor, under the pilot´s chair was one of the two crewmembers who had been in the Flyer when the ionstorm strucked.  
  
Unconsious, with his legs and waist jammed under the big chair, laid Tom Paris, the Delat Flyers skilful pilot for this mission.  
  
Well, he was skilful anyway too but this time something appearantly went very wrong.  
  
About ten feet behind him the other officer, B´elanna Torres was. She laid sprawled on the Flyers floor, with more than twenty Padd:s spread over her half- Klingon body.  
  
If the couple shouldn´t have been bleading it would have looked quite funny, the three people who stood up thought at least four times each.  
  
The Cap tapped her commbadge and told the crewman in the transporter room to beam her, Chakotay, Seven and the two injured directly to sickbay, and then send a team of engineers to have a look at The delta Flyer.  
  
****§§§§********§§§§********§§§§********§§§§********§§§§********§§§§******** §§§§********§§§§********§§§§******  
  
  
  
**(Flashback)**  
  
"B´Elanna, Tom, you´ve got the mission!" Captain Janeway said on the briefing.  
  
Halfanhour later the two sat in the Flyer, prepared for another dull awaymission. But at least they were together this time.  
  
Four hours later the Delta Flyer had gone a long way already, but it was still quite a bit to go.  
  
Tom was busy trying to steer past some small pieces, they were probably from a blown-up planet.  
  
B´Elanna tried to straighten out a cable, which had twisted up in some way, it belongedto the only replicator in there and it was  
  
red-hot. That was when the first ion stormstrucked the new shuttle.  
  
Tom´s head smacked into the helm at the sudden impact and the red-hot cable B´elanna was holding, and just had managed to straighten out again twisted up a second time. Though only this time it did it around her right arm.  
  
When Tom finally made them through the storm, he noticed B ´ Elanna yelling at him, he turned round to see the cable lying wrapped like a snake around her slim arm. Tom checked the space in front of them and switched to autopilot mode.  
  
He stumbeled to B´Elanna, dizzy ´cause the blow to his head, when he´d lurched to her he tried to pull the cable away.  
  
it didn´t work out so very well. Not very well at all.  
  
"Aao!!! Do you have to do it that way?? It hurts!"  
  
"I´m sorry B´Elanna, but it´+s necessary to get it away. "  
  
"I guess it makes up to all those bitemarks I leave you with all the time huh?" She grimaced at the strong pain in her arm, but decided to summon her strenght and ignore it.  
  
"No! That can´t possible make up to this! But if I can go on doing this; you can, if it makes you feel better, break my foot if you want to."  
  
"We´ll see about that."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later B´Elanna´s arm was neatily packed in a white bandage. There was still a thrashing pain ripping throught it, but she didn´t want to give away for it.  
  
So she kissed Tom lightly,barely touched his lips, to get her mind from other things, like pain for a start.  
  
To *really* get her mind off all other things, she took his hands and began leading him to the part of the shuttle where the beds were, this time giving him a real kiss.  
  
"And Tom," she whispered," you might want to keep an eye on your foot..."  
  
  
  
Early the next day, boredome had struck the Flyer.  
  
B ´Elanna tried to build a tower of all the Padd:s she could find. Tom stood at the helm, leaning against a wall, yawning.  
  
and that´s when the second ion storm strucked, heavilier than the first one.  
  
The impact was worse than anything the Flyer ever had been through. Although if you consider it´s low 'age' it had been through a lot more than other shuttles might ever have a chance to do.  
  
Tom looked surprised up, just in time to see a chair coming flying directly towards  
  
him.**(End flashback)***  
  
  
  
{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{ [[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}{{{{[[]]}}}}  
  
The Doctor looked at his two most regular visitors, and opouted bofore talking to them.  
  
He sounded like an pissed parent talking to a child which had dune something *really, really* bad.  
  
"Non of you two *dare* to work in *at least* two days!" He said meanlingy, raising an eyebrow in Tom´s direction.  
  
The two patiets nodded at the same time and left sickbay, heading towards Tom´s quarters.  
  
The Doc shook his head smiling to himself as they left sickbay, she with a really sore arm, he with a bad limp on the left foot...  
  
  
  
/Tha1n0´nlY*Voy_girl  
  
  
  
Feedback: new e-mail!!! voy_girl@imatrekkie.com 


End file.
